Hey, pretty!
by joshudarso
Summary: junghan geram jisoonya memanggil cantik melulu! /Jihan/Jungshua/jung!top/josh!bottom/BoysLove/SMUTT


Hey, pretty!

SEVENTEEN's Jeonghan x SEVENTEEN's Joshua

©joshenpai

Romance, SMUTT

Jeonghan mendengus. kali ini apa lagi?

Dia sudah berapa kali mendapatkan kado dari pacarnya, padahal bukan ulang tahun, anniversary, atau tahun baru. Ini karena keisengan pacarnya yang kurang kerjaan saja membelikan macam macam hadiah. bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi bayangkan jika kau mendapatkan hadiah girly dari uke mu. Siapa yang tidak murka. HAH, dia bukan gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan period atau semacamnya. YANG BENAR SAJA.

Jeonghan menaruh bandana kelinci di dalam loker besarnya. Didalam loker besar tentu saja tempat penyimpanan hadiah hadiah tidak jelas milik pacarnya. Jeonghan sebenarnya tidak masalah, dia bahkan memakai jepit rambut pemberian jisoo jika poninya menghalangi mata ketika ia sedang membaca atau melakukan pekerjaan lain, tapi kali ini mungkin sudah parah. Jisoo terobsesi memiliki anak gadis. Dia bukan sedang ngidam kan?

Sekarang Jeonghan sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartment jisoo dengan sebuah kotak besar. Dia berniat untuk mengembalikan kado dari jisoo yang ia bawa dari kantor. Entahlah, ia berfikir bahwa orang sekantor sudah tahu ia menyimpan barang barang girly, dan itu kebiasaan aneh.

 _"Oh! CEO Yoon sekarang menjadi bottom? Lucu sekali"_

 _"Dibalik wajahnya yang dingin dia menyukai hal feminim, whoa daebak!"_

 _"dia tidak mungkin putus dengan hong jisoo dan selingkuh dengan wanita lain, bukan?"_

 _"entahlah, di dalam roomnya banyak aksesoris wanita. mungkin saja sih"_

Kepala jeonghan panas mengingatnya. YA YA YA. terserah dia sudah kebal dengan gosip murahan orang sekantor.

Tak lama pintu apartment terbuka, sosok lelaki berambut pastel pink kini tersenyum merekah. Ia mengenakan apron hitam seraya menggenggam spatula.

"duduklah, aku baru saja memasak pasta" jisoo kembali ke dapur menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Jeonghan duduk di meja makan setelah meletakan tas kerja. ia bertambah bad mood saat melihat apa yang pacarnya kenakan. Apa dia memang memiliki kebiasaan memakai pakaian seperti itu saat dirinya tidak ada? bagaimana jika ada tamu datang? Oh.. atau mencoba menggodanya? lihat saja, kaos putih longgarnya menutupi celana pendeknya hingga kau hanya bisa melihat jisoo memakai kaos longgar saja tanpa celana.

Jangan berfikir macam-macam pada jisoonya, atau kau akan di bunuh tuan Yoon.

Sadarkan jeonghan kalau dia masih marah dengan hadiah pacarnya. Dia harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk kekasih mungilnya dari belakang dan meremas pantat peachnya yang menggemaskan. Hmm.. ya, tahan...

Oh... lord, kenapa pantat itu menungging-nungging. Rusa kecilnya sedang bermain-main ternyata...

"Honey, kenapa diam saja?" Jisoo meletakan pasta dan jus jeruk di meja, lalu beringsut duduk di hadapan Jeonghan. Dia bingung, junghannya diam saja sedari tadi, biasanya juga kalau pulang dia akan di peluk hangat oleh kekasihnya yang cantik itu, eh?

"kamu ga suka hadiah dari aku?" tebak jisoo, mata rusa itu menyiratkan kekecewaan. Ia yakin di dalam box milik junghan tersimpan hadiah darinya.

"jis, berhenti memberiku barang-barang aneh"

Jisoo mengerutkan kening, "aneh?"

Kini jeonghan meletakan garpu sendoknya, mengambil boxnya dan meletakan di depan jisoo.

"aku gak tahu apa maumu, tapi semua ini terlihat konyol"

Jisoo membuka box itu, membelalak. Dia pikir Jeonghan akan menyukai barang darinya, tapi dia mengembalikan semua pemberiannya. Ia sudah memberikan seluruhnya dan ia bilang konyol?

"apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan?" Jisoo mendengus kesal.

"baik, kau menganggapku cantik. semua semakin membuatku muak"

Jisoo tersenyum, "tapi kau memang cantik!"

"mwo?"

"you are my pretty boy! Yoon princess, i'm your prince"ucap jisoo bangga.

Jeonghan berdiri mengikat rambut hitamnya asal dan terlihat berantakan kemudian berjalan memojokan Jisoo di dinding bar, "apa yang kau katakan?"

Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan, ia cukup sabar sepertinya, tapi pacarnya memulai lagi.

jisoo sudah terpojok, dia tak bisa kemana mana lagi kecuali jika loncat lewat meja bar di belakang tubuhnya atau menerobos lewat lengan junghan.

Jisoo menyeringai, menyentuh dagu Jeonghan dengan jemarinya, "kau cantik, bagaimana kalau berkencan dengan oppa?" jisoo mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan kekasihnya selanjutnya untuk melecehkan harga dirinya.

" cantik?" jisoo berakting seperti om-om genit, merangkul Jeonghan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya namun ia kembali membuang mukanya malu. Demi Tuhan jisoo tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap manik sayu kekasihnya. Mata itu terlalu kuat membuat ia terseret ke dalam sana.

Jeonghan diam menunggu.

Jisoo tidak tahu sejak kapan tatapan junghan menjadi dingin menyeramkan. Sepertinya sudah cukup dirinya menggoda Jeonghan, tapi bagaimana lagi, kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan jika marah. yaaa... menggemaskan sesaat sampai tatapan Jeonghan benar-benar berubah menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan. Jisoo menggigit bibirnya takut.

Jeonghan menjepit jisoo ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Tangan satunya meraih rambut jisoo kemudian menjambaknya, membawa wajahnya keatas.

"kamu tahu akibatnya kan?"

jisoo memerah merasakan telinganya basah karena jilatan kekasihnya. Ia menahan desahannya, kedua manik matanya terpejam. Sesekali meremas dada junghan melampiaskan desahannya. kecupan-kecupan di telinganya membuatnya bergetar.

Jeonghan meraup bibir jisoo, melumatnya ganas ke dalam ciuman. Lidahnya menerobos menuju rongga mulut itu, menyedot bibir bawah jisoo, menyesapi lidah jisoo dan kemudian saling melilitkan lidah mereka.

Hembusan nafas hangat junghan tergesa-gesa, ia mendorong tubuh kecil jisoo di meja bar, tangan kanannya tidak berhenti untuk merayap kedalam kaos kebesaran itu, memasukan kepalanya di dalam kaos jisoo. Menciumi perut kekasihnya, lidahnya turun ke pusar, lalu dia menuju atas menciumi seluruh tubuh jisoo.

Jisoo memerah,dadanya terdorong keatas oleh gairah.

Jeonghan melepas paksa kaos jisoo, kini ia membawa tubuh itu ke kasur. Membanting kasar, ia tidak sabar melucuti celana panjangnya, kemudian bergerak menarik celana pendek jisoo. Ia membungkuk menciumi paha jisoo pelan, memberikan kissmark di selangkangan sana dengan lembut. Jisoo mendesah, meremas rambut junghan hingga ikatan rambutnya hilang entah kemana. Oh, lihatlah semua yang ia anggap cantik dimatanya hilang berubah menjadi serigala liar.

"jeongh.. hann.. ohh" jisoo memejamkan kedua matanya saat Jeonghan mencengkram erat penisnya, ia melepaskan celana dalam kekasihnya dan melempar ke lantai. Jeonghan kembali mengecupi penis jisoo, menjilati penis yang hampir mengeluarkan precum.

"eunghh.. hann.. don't.."

Jeonghan tertawa mengejek, "kenapa? Kau takut?"

Ia mengusap poni jisoo, mengecup dahinya. "karena kau membuatku marah, aku tidak berlaku lembut" ancamnya menyeringai dan kembali menyesap leher jisoo.

Jisoo menelan ludahnya takut, tak sadar matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap wajah kekasih manisnya, "kau kenapa?"

"ak..aku..—"

"—ak.. aku takut"

Jeonghan tertawa, mencium bibir tipis jisoo dengan lembut.

"dasar makhluk kecil nakal. Tentu saja aku akan perlahan"

Jeonghan memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulut jisoo, membiarkan kekasihnya mengemut 3 jarinya. Ia sengaja tidak menggunakan pelumas melakukan in out pada hole kekasihnya.

Ia melebarkan paha jisoo, menaruh kedua kaki kekasihnya di pundak. Jemarinya masuk ke dalam hole jisoo, membuat pola menggunting di dalam sana.

"ahhhh nghhh sahkittt hanniehhh"

Jleb

Jeonghan menggerakan penisnya, menghujam hingga merobek sisi hole jisoo. Ia mendorong dirinya ke dalam sana lebih keras. Jisoo ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, mengerang nikmat.

" ..." Jeonghan mempercepat gerakannya, menambah kecepatan tiada ampun. ia menarik tengkuk jisoo, mencium kasar.

Ia bergerak sedikit, jisoo bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dari dalam dirinya. Ia melenguh, tubuhnya bergetar, ia meremas sprei putih melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"keluarkanlah untukku sayang"bisik Jeonghan terengah-engah. Sperma jisoo meledak begitu saja, dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"eunghh Yoon jeonghahhhnh"

Saat Jeonghan keluar, ia juga memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Jisoo menggeleng pelan tak berani menatap wajah Jeonghan, ia hanya memainkan selimutnya. Jeonghan yang barusan adalah menyeramkan,liar, dan sangat dingin. ia takut menatap wajahnya, apalagi ketika kilatan marah terlihat. Jantungnya berdegup tak tentu, dia seperti pangeran abad pertengahan yang mempesona setiap wanita.

"maafkan aku ya" jisoo berbalik, menatap Jeonghan yang kini mengelus kepalanya.

"ooh.. hatiku sakit kau bilang cantik, padahal kau yang tercantik" Jeonghan mencium ujung bibir jisoo.

"apa aku harus memotong rambutku, agar kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

Jisoo melebarkan matanya, menggeleng keras. "jangan! aku... aku suka rambut kamu"

Rambut Jeonghan adalah yang terbaik. Baginya, Jeonghan itu sangat tampan dan seksi jika mempunyai rambut panjang. Dia tampan lebih dari siapapun. Dia suka sekali kalau pacarnya mengucir rambutnya asal, ugh... ia bisa melihat bulu-bulu kecil di sekitar rahang sampai dagu, dia selalu hot setelah melakukan pekerjaan apapun dengan rambut gondrong, apalagi kalau habis sex seperti ini, _he's such a daddy._

"hmm maafkan aku... "jisoo merasa bersalah, ia tahu kekasihnya pasti sangat malu. Tapi mau gimana, kebiasaan ya kebiasaan. Rasanya sehari tidak memakaikan bandana lucu di kepala Jeonghan tidak enak.

"maafkan aku yayaya... tampanku?"

"bagaimana ya.."

Jisoo semakin murung.

"okee.. sebagai gantinya, kau harus memakai semua stuff itu kalau aku pulang kerja. Bagaimana?"

"hah!? TIDAK!"

Jeonghan mengernyit, anak rusa ini berani sekali membantah. Apa dia belum puas dengan perlakuan yang tadi? oh oke, jadi dia minta naiki lagi?Jeonghan sih tidak keberatan. Dia mau sekali.

"apa?"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"kau yakin?"

Jisoo menimang jawabannya, ia melihat Jeonghan mulai mengeluarkan wajah mesumnya.

"tidak... ya...tidak sekarang, maksudku"

"baiklah, besok aku harus melihat gentleman princessku memakai barang-barang itu semuanya"Jeonghan menunjuk dengan dagunya pada box diatas meja.

ia jadi tidak tega melihat kekasihnya murung, ia kecup bibirnya lagi, "tidak ada protes. Oke, kamu boleh memakaikan aku macam-macam bandana tapi hanya di rumah"

"HAH SERIUS?!"

Jeonghan menghela nafas, pacarnya ini suka sekali berteriak, lama lama ia bisa tuli.

"serius sayang"

Jisoo mengangguk setuju, yah... setidaknya dia bisa melihat pacarnya cantik lagi hehehehe

*** END****


End file.
